Hunger games: 175th
by I Am Darquesse
Summary: Its a Hunger games with a twist! *CLOSED* But feel free to read! :D
1. Final List

**Hey, does your tribute have a theme song? If they do, tell me… I have ideas. :3**

**District 1:**

Female: _Pearle Night 15_ (bellspirit)

Female: _Zophika Ilbelvus 18 _(kateriffic)

Male: _Jerome Fennimore 16_ (bellspirit)

Male: _Nick Sanders 16 _(Nena-Daconte)

**District 2:**

Female: _Shelly Finkle 14 _(Shae loves PeetaM)

Female: _Juna Carroway 17 _(the epic bookworm)

Male: _Cane Hubert 16_ (Team Cato)

Male: _Ken Raleigh 12_ (Bhel-Elryss)

**District 3:**

Female: _Bella Slogan 12_ (katnissandharry)

Female: _Kody Laisie 15_ (Sallen)

Male: _Click Baker 14_ (Shae loves PeetaM)

Male: _Obel Moore 14_ (Sallen)

**District 4:**

Female: _Aluora Lazula 16_ (Blackbirdsky)

Female: _Ella Rivers 16_ (flowerpowerfan)

Male: _Damon Tucker 18_ (Minnemouse93)

Male: _Dane Fletcher 15 _(sonofdemigods2)

**District 5:**

Female_: Catriona Nike 17_ (Mockingjay272)

Female: _Quarina Eresma 12 _(kateriffic)

Male: _Aradesh "Archangel" Seraph 17_ (Espionage1911)

Male: _Kevin Vegnard 18 _(0m3ga's Z3r0)

**District 6:**

Female: _Temmy Remmil 12 _(lalala445)

Female: _Olivia Beth Mary 15_ (Daughter of Zeus007)

Male_: Darius Halenntrus 18_ (Wicked-Girl-Forever)

Male_: Basil Silver 18 _(Annila)

**District 7:**

Female: _Liza Mizzoli 13_ (Shae loves PeetaM)

Female: _Kia "Kirby" Jigelyup 15_ (Wicked-Girl-Forever)

Male: _Devon Sanders 17_ (Mockingjay272)

Male: _Mason Finch_ 15 (SoulEaterXXX)

**District 8:**

Female: _Avalon Suger 14 _(Annila)

Female_: Lilya Dans 12 _(Annila)

Male: _Tweed Sorito 12 _(the epic bookworm)

Male: _Rocky Willis 15_ (flowerpowerfan)

**District 9:**

Female: _Willow Stag 14_ (OneWithNoName)

Female: _Lauvena_ _Ivy 16 _(Bhel-Elryss)

Male: _Nicholas "Nic" Helfer 13_ (Blackbirdsky)

Male: _Roxas Lasser 18 _(SoulEaterXXX)

**District 10:**

Female: _Josie Nismorson 17_ (Nena-Daconte)

Female: _Leilani Crenshaw 15 _(flowerpowerfan)

Male: _Terrance Lotta 14_ (Just an ordinary girl. Maybe)

Male: _Jai Warren 12 _(Winrie McGeeky)

**District 11:**

Female: _Poppy Shoom 13_ (TheBeatlesFan4eva)

Female: _Makenna "Kenna" Maylee 13_ (Nighttimesoul96)

Male: _Nathaniel Hicks 15 _(LaProchaineFois)

Male: _Alto Jeggers 15_ (TheBeatlesFan4eva)

**District 12:**

Female_: Liriennity "Lira" Roncho 12_ (EnnixiaMaeLin)

Female: _Cozette Bella Rose 18_ (Daughter of Zeus007)

Male: _Kain Glaze 15_ (Fangalicious)

Male: _Sean O'Day 18_ (LaProchaineFois)

**AND WERE DONE! Yeah hiphip HOORAY! I made 2 tributes if you bothered to check, but I really just made them so I could start the show. Well… I mean don't we all? :D Thnx to everyone who gave a tribute, I LUV YOU ALL! ;) **

**Stay tuned for the twist, soon followed by the first reaping. **

**~Soul… I LUV YOU ALL!**

**P.S if you watch ****Avatar: The Last Air Bender****, a new one is coming. It's called ****Avatar: The legend of Korra****. IM EXCITED! **


	2. Its a twisting time

_2 months before_

_As I eat dinner with my family I hear the TV change from static to actual news. I realize it was time. The reaping was coming close and this year, it was a quarter quell. I sit in agony as I wait for the ad to be over. I swear its been 10 minutes until it gets back to what is important._

_I watch as president Rose comes onto the screen. She talks about the dark days and how the hunger games came to be. That every 25 years would be marked as the quarter quell. She told us about the twists that occurred on the previous quarter quells. _

"_This year, gaining power isn't easy. Sometimes, you'll even have to betray your own." And then it was over. She left. I didn't get it. I mean of course you'd have to betray your own, that is if you wanted to come home. But gaining power? What, to win? Or to actually gain power… Then I realized what she meant. _

_This year, gaining power isn't easy._

**Do you get the twist?**


	3. Ummm

**Anyways, I want to tell you I'm figuring out how to do the sponsor things. So there will be sponsors (I think) and If you'd like be one, please PM or review with "I WANT TO BE A SPONSER" Somewhere in there. The form is below for future reference(for when you wanna trade in points for stuff) **

**Name:**

**Tribute you'd like to sponser:**

**Points:**

**Items(you can only buy 2 per chapter):**

**Cost of item(s):**

**Final total:**

**Remaining points:**

**This is what you can buy:**

Supplies

Thin blanket – 5 points

Thick blanket – 7 points

Sleeping bag – 10 points

Pack of crackers (5) – 5 points

Pack of meat strips (5) – 5 points

Loaf of Bread – 5 points

Small water bottle (empty) – 3 points

Small water bottle (full) – 9 points

Large water bottle (empty) – 5 points

Large water bottle (full) – 15 points

Night vision glasses – 15

Small Backpack (Small empty water bottle, pack of crackers, pack of meat strips, sleeping bag, night vision glasses) – 15 points

Large backpack (Small filled water bottle, pack of crackers, pack of meat strips, loaf of bread, small medicine kit, sleeping bag, Knife) – 30 points

Medicine

Disinfectant wipe – 4 points

Bandages – 5 points

Needle and Thread – 7 points

Small medicine kit (Disinfectant, bandages, and needle and thread) – 17 points

Blood clotting wipe – 15 points

Painkillers – 10 points

Large medicine kit (Disinfectant, bandages, needle and thread, blood clotting wipe, painkillers) – 32 points

Sleeping medicine – 16 points

Life saving cure – 40 points

Weapons

Knife – 5 points

Set of throwing knives (8) – 16 points

Spear – 12 points

Trident – 20 points

Mace – 18 points

Short Sword (get a pair for 20p) – 14 points

Long Sword – 18 points

Club – 10 points

Machete – 12 points

Bow and Arrows(12 arrows) – 24 points

Slingshot – 7 points

Blow Darts (6) – 12 points

Hooks (2) – 16 points

Num-chucks (2) – 16 points

Poison – 4 points

**You can get points by**

**Just being a sponsor, each sponsor starts with 10 points.**

**Creating a Tribute( you get 2 points for each, we've kind of already done that so just go with it)**

**Creating a stylist, escort or mentor(2 points)**

**Me using your stylist, escort and/or mentor(2 points)**

**Submitting an idea for the arena(1 point)**

**Submitting an Idea for powers(1 point)**

**Answering the questions at the end of each chapter(5 points if right, 1 if wrong but still answered)**

**So yeah. If you have any ideas for powers, feel free to tell me. :))) (got it now? You know the twist that I made unclear for a reason? XD)**

_First question! What did Gale first call Katniss?_

~Soul**  
><strong>


	4. I'm Brave Enough

**District 1**

**Chapter 1, I'm brave enough**

**Zophika Ilbelvus's POV.**

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Something was on me. No not just one, but dozens, all swarming my body. My honey colored hair disintegrating into red and black. My eye was in closed with the last scorpion, big and horrid. _

'THUD' "Owww… my head." I sighed in relief as I realized it was all a dream. My beautiful face being covered by dozens of scorpions. It was all over.

But my head hurt from the big hit on the floor. I still haven't gotten used to the new bed. As big as it was, it just wasn't the same.

I got up and went down stairs to find the aroma of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon sizzling. I looked around the kitchen to find a big breakfast put together.

I can imagine why though. Today was the reaping, last for me, and the first for many others. I told my parents that it would be me going up there, no matter what. And they knew, I was the one coming back, I was the one to make us the greatest family, bringing even more riches towards us.

"Honey, eat up. I want my baby to have as much energy for today! After all, it's the start of a victorious district yet again." My mom pinched my cheek, barley hanging on to the little bit of fat I couldn't manage to get off.

I was proud, we all were. With that I munched on the divine breakfast. And I headed out to go pick up my dress from the town square.

As I made my way out the door, I saw glances shift towards me. No matter how weird it was, I was used to it. I have everything a boy could imagine.

But to be with me, you have to be lucky.

* * *

><p>I finally made it to the shop. "Excuse me, I ordered a dress."<p>

She stared at me like I didn't matter "Excuse me, but I think you need to wait in line." Wait, what? Did she just say I needed to *gulp* wait? There isn't even a line!

"Excuse me, there isn't a line."

She leaned back in her chair and picked at her ear. Disgusting! "Whatever."

My eyes opened in shock. Did she just "whatever" me? How dare her! "I. Want. My. DRESS!" My eyes flared, probably scaring her because fell out of her chair, got up and ran to the back room, coming back with it in seconds. She must have known who I was after that, she did have my dress after all.

**Jerome Fennimore's POV.**

"Jessun, it's just a Doughnut! Get over the jelly filling and move on!"

"But it's so tasty, you just don't get it." She crossed her arms and began to pout.

I rolled my eyes and went with it. It's just another one of our many pointless arguments. But really, out of everything, doughnuts? What's it going to be next, her breaking a nail? I ate the goldfish she wanted to eat next? Oh wait… that's already happened.

"Okay, well I've got to go get ready. I'll be back soon with Pearl and we can go."

I heard a faint 'bye' as I went down stairs and out the door. I walked for about 10 minutes before I got home.

It was hectic! The whole house was a mess. I found my sister lavender doing Coralie's hair. It looked good so far.

As I snuck past lavenders room, I bump into Jonas, my younger brother. His hair was brushed back, almost to the appearance of hair gel. Wait, that was hair gel… and that's mine! I realized he was standing in the door frame, just about to leave before I rushed in.

He decided not to stick around, and dashed.

I found my outfit lying on my bed. Black, black and more black! WONDERFUL! Oh and of course the splash of blue on my tie.

"Pearl, here I come." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

><p>And there she was, as beautiful as ever. She was in the process of straightening her hair, a good match for her light blue dress.<p>

"Pearl, come on. We have no time to waste. "

"But I have to make it PERFECT."

"Oh brother!" I liked her so much. I'm not going to lose her. Hopefully we can go by another year safely, with neither of us being reaped.

"Is my hair alright?"

"No need to ask, it always is. Now can we go? Jessun's waiting and I'd rather not be late."

With that she slipped on her shoes and pulled on her black cover up.

"Here, put this on me would you?" She handed me her locket, something that seemed so dear to her. No wonder she's wearing it to the reaping. I put it on without hesitation. She turns around smiling brightly. We left a few moments afterword.

**Nick Sanders POV.**

"As the twist occurs we must have twice as many tributes this year." I hear Robin Becktor, the escort for district one say.

I brush my hand through my hair, realizing how much they reek. All I did was throw some nerds in the dumpsters. It's not like I don't do it every day! "Ladies first!" I hear her call.

I wait as she calls the names of the girl tributes.

"Glisten Grande!" She walks up to the stage but before you know it a volunteer shows up.

"I Volunteer!"

"What's your name?"

"Zophika Ilbelvus."

"Zophika Illbelvus,ladies and gentlemen!" She took her hand and held it high. We all cheered, and by we I mean everyone but me. I knew who she was, she is a threat to me, someone that might make it possible for my death. But I guess as long as I can snap some necks, I'll be good.

"Pearle Night!" I watched her as she walked on stage. "Any Volunteers for Pearle?" Her expression was priceless when she realize no one was volunteering for her. I held back a snicker, just barely passing it by.

"No takers. Alright onto the boys"

She fished around the bowl and finely pulled out a name. "Victor Meti!"

I recognized him, I had thrown him in the dumpster just this morning. What a rush! "I volunteer!"

"What's your name sir?"

"Nick Sanders." I saw him mouth a "Thank you" to me but I didn't say anything back. Instead, I scolded him. He didn't seem to care though.

She held up my hand like she did with Zophika's, "Nick Sanders everybody!" then she brought it down fast. Was it my pits?

"Jonas Fennimore!"

"NO!" I heard some boy shout. By the looks of it they were related. "I volunteer!"

"Jerome, no!" The boy shouted, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I have to, no else will!" And with that, Jerome Fennimore was the other boy tribute.

"I present you with District one's tributes!" There was a small cheer, but people were also in horror. It wasn't long before we left for the Justice Building.

**Pearle Night's POV.**

Well great! Just marvelous! I have to fight to the death with Jerome? Never, in a million years, would I hurt him. Well not on purpose anyways. I wonder what's running through his mind at the moment.

And then of course the rest of my competition is Zophika. I've always seen how the boys drool over her. I wonder if she'll use her body as her strategy.

Oh, and Nick. What a bozo. I think he threw Jonas in a dumpster a couple years back. I bet he remembers squat. I doubt he'll going to be easy picking though.

We arrive at the justice building, all being sent to our rooms to be visited. I sat, my eyes tearing up. My mom walked in. I ran to her, into her arms. They're as warm as can be. One place I know I'm safe.

Though you can never be safe in a place like this.

**There ya go. The first reaping! Did I do good? Have your characters lived to potential? What did I miss? I feel very iffy. :l Yeah… I tsk myself. **

**Tell me how it is. :D Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song for this chapter: So Contagious by Acceptance (I dedicate this song to Jerome)<strong>

**So Basically this song is for you to listen to, help the story come more to life. Or just for you to listen to by its self… I don't care. I wanna know if you think having a song for each chapter (ok maybe not EVERY chapter) is a good idea. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Answer to last Question<strong>_: Gale first called Katniss **Catnip.**

_**QUESTION TIME: **_What made Peeta fall for Katniss?

**~Soul**

**SHOUT OUTS TO: Mockingjay272! Daughter of Zeus007(SHE HAS A SYOT AND NEEDS TRIBUTES! GO TO HER!) Minniemouse93, BlackButlerXXX(My friend just started so im giving her a shout out! LUV YA EM!) Eternal-Maiden-Huntress-Adrian(READREADREAD HER STORIES! And don't forget, Bob pwnz, yes even you...)**


	5. What else can I lose?

District 2

Chapter 2, What else can I lose?

**Cane Hubert's POV.**

_1 year ago_

_We fought hard. Rosa and I. Brother and Sister._

_We waited for Keaton and Lance to show but got hopelessly bored as the time passed. _

_So we fought, trained, really. We decided to pull some swords and get at it. She lunged for me, just about to knick me. "That all you got?" _

"_No." With that she flipped over and behind me. I saw the graceful movement and how effortless it looked. I tried, landing flat on my face. _

_I lifted my sorry face of the ground, raising my sword in defense._

_I had just stood up, then I felt a large pain over come my face. It was so overwhelming; I fell to my knees, covering the bit of my face that held the most pain. This wasn't right… why? Because Rosa is never able to bring me to my knees. She's just too small at six years old. _

_Then who was… I flashed around to see Lance. He had made it, also making a horrible mark on my face. I smiled at him, and then everything turned black._

Present

We were so close. I me and Rosa might just be able to beat Keaton and Lance. I mean, I can beat one but Im not sure Rosa's at full potential yet. At the same time I doubt Keaton or Lance is holding back. It's one of those times where it's crucial to get the training in. The reaping wasn't too far, what if one of us is reaped?

We were so close. They were almost down, we had them trapped.

But then my step father came in. It was amazing how he had all this money. But I mean, it's no secret that District 2 is the capitols favorite. Ok well, they've never said it but I think it's kind of clear to everyone.

"Ok guys, I'm afraid play times over. The reaping is soon and I don't care if you like it or not," He pointed to me and Rosa, "you two need to get ready."

"Good-bye guys, nice seeing you again… Mr. Hubert." Lance said while doing his signature wave out.

"Yes you to Lance, come back soon. As well as you Keaton." Keaton walked out in silence.

I think my father was tempted to ruffle my hair.

**Shelly Finkle's POV.**

I'm finally done! No more runs, no more messages to be delivered.

'Knock Knock' _Of course, right when I get ho- _"Hey!" It was Kyle, followed soon by Karie, Kieran, and Shae. These people were the best friends you could ever have. I loved them with all my heart.

They always came over when I was done working. But usually I had a good hour to myself. It was diffidently a surprise when they said today was the reaping. I wasn't prepared. I figured today was just an ordinary day.

Once they told me, I noticed how different they looked. Shae was in a short white dress, in carved in petite jewels. Her face looked lighter than usual. And Kyle, he had a black dress shirt with what he called, fancy pants. I guess they were fancy, but there not like, overly insane. But I find that a good thing… theres nothing like standing out at a reaping.

* * *

><p>Where's my clothes. I need an outfit.<p>

I found it… my blue skirt. It was one thing I managed to scrap up from my mothers child hood.

I always wore it to the reapings. It made me feel safe.

I put it one, quickly throwing a white shirt on and ran down the stairs. Everyone waited. Kyle handed my some sneakers and we headed out the door. We were running late because of me. Why was I late? Out of all the reapings in the world, why this one?

**Juna Carroway's POV **

Why am I stuck here? Oh yeah, the capitol. I hate them; they have us do their work! And then the games! Seriously, they have problems.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Of course… Westler Heckshaw, District 2's escort. What a wonder. "Why hello district 2." He started with his usual introduction. I yawned way too much when he did so. His head of gold looked more like dog poo to me.

"And now I shall pull the first tribute! Ladies first!"

Straight away my name was called. This isn't right! I had not one extra slip in there. Why? I glared at everyone in the audience and they were scared. I saw the fear on their faces. Lastly, I glanced at my family. I saw the joy brought to their faces. But I guess that was to be expected. They hated me.

"Shelly Finkle!" She kissed her friend on the cheek and walked on stage. She held her head high, but her eyes filled with sorrow. She looked out at her family and friends.

At least she had some…

"Rafael Wahl!"

"I volunteer!" Him. It's a voice I recognized. The kid with the scar…

"What's your name boy?"

"Cane Hubert." Joy was struck all over his face.

"Wait! I want in!" I looked over, I found this little punk from the 12 year old section.

"What would you name be lad?"

"Ken Raleigh." Seems a little cocky… But then again, aren't we all cocky, arrogant b*st*rds?

**Ken Raleigh's POV**

As I figured, only my mother and sister would see me before I left.

"Honey, why would you do this?" I felt as though my mom was going to kill me for volunteering. She started to cry, but tried as hard as she possibly could to hold her tears back. She hugged me and stroked my head. "This isn't you, you can't do this."

"No mom, I think you can't do this." She looked into my eyes. And she realized I was right. The only one getting sad was her. I didn't have an ounce of emotion to be drawn from my body.

She hugged me, kissed my forehead and left the room crying just a little.

Then my little helper came in. Becky, my little sister. She's one of the only things I'll actually miss from district 2. She ran into me with a deep hug.

"I know you can do this. I believe in you."

"Im glad you do. I don't believe mom does though. Can you keep her strong?"

"Sense when could I not?" She gave me her little devil smile. "Take this." She held out her bracelet. It was made from a soft leather.

"Thanks. I'll miss you." We hugged once more.

"You have to come back. I love you!"

"Becky I-" I was stopped. The peacekeeper came in and grabbed her. I dreaded the moment when her tiny little fingers slide right out of mine, when our touch was no more. I promised myself, for Becky, I would come back.

This is my year.

**And with that we are done. Im SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been all over the place this week and then schools coming. Sigh… I lost my flashdrive to. Well… I didn't lose it. It stopped working. So in a sense I lost it… its living. I finally got a new one, but its for school. Im still putting my stories on it though! ;D **

**Now I can't guaranty my update tomorrow, but I want to try becuz I owe it to you guys who are still reading this. I love you all! **

**Question answer: **_**He fell for her when he heard her sing the Valley song on the first day of school.**_

**Question: **_**Who visited Katniss in the justice building**_**? (yes, name everyone)**

**Song: ****I'm just a girl by No Doubt**** (I dedicate this song to Juna)**

**Tell next time guys… whenever that might be… **

**~Soul… my flash drives a cow. **


	6. Lets get Practical

**Chapter 3: Let's get practical**

**POV: Bella Slogan. **

District threes one and only Reese Gwen stepped to speak, his mighty voice, echoing across everyone.

"Hello, the names shall be draw starting with the guys, because the girls deserve nothing but failure."

_Jerk. _

I might be blind, but I'm certainly not deaf. I almost think about how much different my life could be if my parents hadn't died, my family. The people I truly loved taken from me by a stray spark. It's nothing that I'll ever forget. The only thing I carry from my being is a bracelet made of many colors, in which are faded. It's almost like my life revolves around it.

That and of course the black dress I ran away in. I was supposed to go to some community home but I decided I wasn't going to wilt away in some place where I would never be treated the same. I knew I could take care of myself. Kind of.

It was wet, as usual. My hair was being soaked by the rain, as well as my dress and the blindfold I tied around my eye sockets. I couldn't bare the moaning and "EWWWW"'s coming from little kids, and even adults, mouths. But they do it still, just less. My flawless pale skin was forever scarred.

My hair is short and ragged. I had clipped it off the night of my escape. No one could recognize me. And obviously, I couldn't recognize them…

So I had my one and only friend, who wasn't really my friend, but more or less just an acquaintance, help me walk over to the reapings. He left me in the pouring rain, where my age group stood.

That squeeze he gave my hand was the last thought I had in my head before I heard the words, "Click Baker". My heart sunk as I remembered the boy… He left me for 20mins and now he's in the games. Who was I supposed to talk to? Sing to? Show things to?

He made me feel as though there were kind people out there. That just because you're different, doesn't mean you have to be treated different.

"Obel Moore!"

Wasn't that the kid related to some nit picking brat? I swear… his sister is a real douche. Wonder what it's like for him, living with someone so careless and mean.

But I've heard that he is nothing close to her. I doubt that's hardly true… but I can live without finding out.

"Kody Laisie!"

I believe she tutored me once… and wasn't her mom a teacher at the school?

I don't remember those things. It's been to long since I had real friends and family help me with school work. I almost miss nap time in kindergarten, when it was silent and I could hold peaceful dreams beside my friends and think about everything wonderful in life. Quite amazing actually.

"Bella Slogan!"

Wait… WHAT? No… No… NO! I didn't live this long for nothing. It can't be… how…

In despair I climbed the small wooden steps to the stage. But I guess I miscalculated cause, next thing I know I've landed flat on my face. I pick myself up, only to hear the gasps from the crowd. The moaning. The groaning. The EWWWW's from little children.

Of course… my blindfold. Dang.

I slid my hand around, trying to find it. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Lose this?" I recognized the voice… it was Click.

"You think?" My reply filled both of us with laughter, one that couldn't have been broken. Except it was. By yours truly, Reese Gwen everyone!

"Don't mean to intrude on your little laughing fit Ms, but I have a reaping to host, and I don't need your dry little cough, in which you call a laugh, ringing through the air."

We stood silent.  
>What a memory I could hold… my last glimpse of district three.<p>

**Hi, As you can tell… I CHANGED MY NAME. But do not fret. It is I (SoulEaterXXX). The wonderful person in which we all know and luv! Anyways… Here weeeee are. :) Read and review. And yes, I realize my fragments. But I believe, your life isn't complete without incomplete sentences! :P **

**Answer: Gale, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark and Madge.**

**Question: Why did Katniss want Rue as a partner?**


	7. AN

A/N: Hey guys so just telling you, I will be doing the reapings in a different format. Just easier… faster… Yeah. So Thnx for everything, I'll update soon(I hope)! :P

STORY TIME.  
>ONCE UPON A TIME A GIRL NAMED KATNISS COULDN'T DECIDED BETWEEN THE BOY WITH THE BREAD AND THE BOY WITH THE SQUIRREL. SO SHE GOT DRUNK WITH HAYMITCH.<p>

THE END.

~Val


	8. Time For A Miracle

**Chapter 4:**

**Time for a Miracle**

**POV: Ella Rivers**

The time had come; the reapings were due. My brother had lived through it, now being 21, never being reaped once. I hoped to share the same out come, but it wasn't always going to be that simple. I had to share the same dread of each name being pulled out.

And even worse, it will be double the tributes this year.

How unlucky am I?

So, I walk down to the reapings with my friends Nellie and Shell. Because we always went through the sands of the beach on the way to the town square, we found some shells. I decided I wanted to make a necklace, and so did they. We washed the delicate shells and then put them inside a small pouch, in which Nellie always carried around.

My pale dress swayed towards the water, the light pink fading in with the start of a miraculous sunset.

I never got why, but the reapings were always during the sunset in district four. Of course, maybe it helped people cope with leaving because they were reaped.

"Guys," Shell spoke. "We need to go; we're going to be late."

"Ok," Nellie and I answered.

We ran down the shoreline and over a bridge, running past the bakery and down to the park. Huffing and puffing, we made it to the reapings. I don't see how much of a relief that is but… oh well.

I looked over to find my brother giving me a scowl. Weird.

"Why hello there district 4, I am your knew escort! My name is Bethany Creek, I can't wait to represent for you guys! Now… on to the reapings."

I could hear the boys standing next to me saying thing like "Damn, she's so sexy" and "Meoooow".

It made me sick.

"Alright, let's start with the ladies." Bethany dipped her hand into the bowl of names, picking out one in particular. "Aluora Lazula!" she said with all her might. The girl seemed shaky as she made her way up the stairs, her short black hair unmoving. She stared down at everyone, pleading with her eyes for someone to take her place. A tear strolled down her face when no one did, and the next name was looked for.

All my pain for her faded away when I heard the name "Ella Rivers". My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That was me…

So I shuffled up on stage, and I stood. I looked to the worn out faces, to all the people that could do something but didn't. Guess I'll have to get through this the hard way.

"Dane Fletcher!" The boy had dark brown hair which made his copper eyes gleam forth. He shuttered up the stage and wouldn't say a word. Course, no one usually does unless they are volunteering.

"Damon Tucker!" He looked very formal with his ratty t-shirt and dirt covered jeans.

As he climbed up to the small stage, you could see his hair swish back and forth, making his grayish hazel eyes appear unhidden every once and a while.

Everyone thought he was super mysterious, I just thought he was coped up. We used to be friends, but then he shoved me aside so he could weep by himself. Kind of sad actually…

We left for the justice building, all separated into our own rooms. First, Nellie and Shell came in, holding the shells we had collected and some string. They set them on the table and ran to hug me.

It was so nice, having the warmth of two of my best friends around me. Made me feel like something more. And then they let go.

"Ella, we made some holes in the shells and brought some string," explained Shell.

"You told us you wanted to make a necklace out of them… so that's what we're going to do." Nellie handed me some string. "We have to make it quick."

We all started a necklace, using many shapes and sizes of shells. My favorite was the little pink one with white hung over it.

It felt like hours had past. But in reality it had only been about 10 minutes.

So, with one last hug, they had to leave. And then my brother, Carter, came in.

He sat on the couch, like his heart had just shatter to a million pieces. Which it probably had, just like mine.

"Ella...," He started. "You know, I love you so much. And I can't watch you leave me."

"I know, and I get that your just being the older, protective brother like always, but I can do this."

"That's the thing, you can't." My mouth flung open when he said that.

"Thanks for the support!" I told him sarcastically."

"Ella… you know that's not what I mean."

"Or is it? Carter, I love you with all my heart, but if you can't at least be encouraging and give me some strength, I'll be dead a moment after the start."

"Stephanie."

"What?"

"Your older sister… Our older sister." This was the third time today my mouth dropped open.

"You insane, we never had an older sister!"

"No, you never did, I DID!" He was practically yelling. "She was reaped… before you were born. I was 5… a bit too young to understand the hunger games. But I watched her get slaughtered… Blood gushing everywhere because she wasn't strong enough, she couldn't defend herself. She was only 12!"

"But I-,"

"No, you might be older than she was, but you're just as vulnerable as her. I'm going to have to sit through the same thing again, where you run into something you're not prepared for… and they kill you. I'll get to watch the capitol laugh their heads off when they see you trying to survive, being something more then you are. When you'd do anything for an ounce of water. For a crumb of food. For warmth."

"Please, I need you to believe in me. You just need to stay brave…for me." He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Those were the exact same words I heard 16 years ago, coming from her mouth," he whispered in my ear. "You look just like her."

And then he whispered the last words I would hear from him, "I love you."

"I love you to…" And he was dragged away.

**Heyyy! I know its only been a couple days. But hear ya are. There wont be a question or answer this chapter. ****BUT! I luv you all! thanks for the amazing reviews!****I wanna give a couple shout outs now. **

**The first is to Miles Bell's dad, I wanna phrase him for his awesomeness in singing and congratulate him on getting to the final 8 on the X-Factor. I was sad to see him go but... lets hear it for LeRoy Bell everyone! **

**K, Next I'd like to thank Ms. Tollefsen, because with out her, I wouldn't have started on the last reaping during class, and so I wouldn't have been writing. **

**And last but not least, I'd like to thank everyone whos been reading this, cause its been so long and to get so many reviews just like that felt amazing! **

**Thnx again,  
><strong>**  
>~Val (No Natalie... I have never had a peanutwaffle, SO STOP ASKING.)<strong>


	9. The Tribute, The Turkey and The Prez

**Hey, so one of the many tributes had to be removed because the creator felt necessary. And sense they did, they made a completely new one. If you can find that name, age, district and their creator, then your tribute will get a chapter free pass, allowing them to get the next chapter unharmed. (One time use only(no use after final 16))**

**District 1:**

Female: _Pearle Night 15_ (bellspirit)

Female: _Zophika Ilbelvus 18 _(kateriffic)

Male: _Jerome Fennimore 16_ (bellspirit)

Male: _Nick Sanders 16 _(Nena-Daconte)

**District 2:**

Female: _Shelly Finkle 14 _(Shae loves PeetaM)

Female: _Juna Carroway 17 _(the epic bookworm)

Male: _Cane Hubert 16_ (Team Cato)

Male: _Ken Raleigh 12_ (Bhel-Elryss)

**District 3:**

Female: _Bella Slogan 12_ (katnissandharry)

Female: _Kody Laisie 15_ (Sallen)

Male: _Click Baker 14_ (Shae loves PeetaM)

Male: _Obel Moore 14_ (Sallen)

**District 4:**

Female: _Aluora Lazula 16_ (Blackbirdsky)

Female: _Ella Rivers 16_ (flowerpowerfan)

Male: _Damon Tucker 18_ (Minnemouse93)

Male: _Dane Fletcher 15 _(sonofdemigods2)

**District 5:**

Female_: Catriona Nike 17_ (Mockingjay272)

Female: _Quarina Eresma 12 _(kateriffic)

Male: _Aradesh "Archangel" Seraph 17_ (Espionage1911)

Male: _Kevin Vegnard 18 _(0m3ga's Z3r0)

**District 6:**

Female: _Temmy Remmil 12 _(lalala445)

Female: _Olivia Beth Mary 15_ (Daughter of Zeus007)

Male_: Darius Halenntrus 18_ (Wicked-Girl-Forever)

Male_: Basil Silver 18 _(Annila)

**District 7:**

Female: _Liza Mizzoli 13_ (Shae loves PeetaM)

Female: _Kia "Kirby" Jigelyup 15_ (Wicked-Girl-Forever)

Male: _Devon Sanders 17_ (Mockingjay272)

Male: _Mason Finch_ 15 (SoulEaterXXX)

**District 8:**

Female: _Avalon Suger 14 _(Annila)

Female_: Lilya Dans 12 _(Annila)

Male: _Tweed Sorito 12 _(the epic bookworm)

Male: _Rocky Willis 15_ (flowerpowerfan)

**District 9:**

Female: _Willow Stag 14_ (OneWithNoName)

Female: _Lauvena_ _Ivy 16 _(Bhel-Elryss)

Male: _Nicholas "Nic" Helfer 13_ (Blackbirdsky)

Male: _Roxas Lasser 18 _(SoulEaterXXX)

**District 10:**

Female: _Josie Nismorson 17_ (Nena-Daconte)

Female: _Leilani Crenshaw 15 _(flowerpowerfan)

Male: _Terrance Lotta 14_ (Just an ordinary girl. Maybe)

_Male: Dave MacAra 18_ (Lavinia Abernathy)

**District 11:**

Female: _Poppy Shoom 13_ (TheBeatlesFan4eva)

Female: _Makenna "Kenna" Maylee 13_ (Nighttimesoul96)

Male: _Nathaniel Hicks 15 _(LaProchaineFois)

Male: _Alto Jeggers 15_ (TheBeatlesFan4eva)

**District 12:**

Female_: Liriennity "Lira" Roncho 12_ (EnnixiaMaeLin)

Female: _Cozette Bella Rose 18_ (Daughter of Zeus007)

Male: _Kain Glaze 15_ (Fangalicious)

Male: _Sean O'Day 18_ (LaProchaineFois)

**And since there isnt a story... here is one right now**

**It was thanksgiving but Peeta was sick in bed. Katniss went out to find a turkey in the woods.  
>She came back with one.<br>****His name was President Snow. **


	10. Trust me, I'm a Doctor

**District 5: Trust me, I'm a Doctor  
>Aradesh "Archangel" Seraph's POV<strong>

I stare at her. This blump child... course I suppose that's all I can do. I want to help her. With what, I dont know, but I don't believe she can make it as far as others. I watch as Quarina's blue eyes skip over my brown ones and over to were capitol service comes out from the kitchen with a plate filled with brown speckled pancakes. I can't help but think how many we will all scarf down. Slightly disgusting if I do say so myself...

The day has begun. Sleep was the only thing I could bring myself to do after being reaped. _What about Luna? What about Serena? _Those were the thoughts running through my head. Maybe a tear or two fell, but not from me.

"What... are those?" I hear Catriona ask as she tucks her dark hair up behind her.

"They're called pancakes, smart one," I tell her.

"Well no duh. I meant the brown things in them."

"Those my friend, are chocolate chips." Waltz, our escort, tells us. His figure is strong, his hair is nothing like my black, being all shaded with light blue on the tips. "And that," He starts, "is a very lovely lady," he shares while snapping into guns at the blonde. "How you doing, babe?" And like that, Waltz was gone.

I watch everyone dig into their food, and finally convince myself I will need it to get home. As I eat my food, I see Kevin Vegnard feeling his way to the table. He picks up his fork trying to find the plate of what was known to be breakfast. As he does, he thinks he finds it, and stabs Catriona though the hand. "FUUU, Kevin... that was MY HAND... FUUU," is all that comes out of her mouth. I'm baffeled at her choice of words... but I'm glad she didn't completely flip her lid.  
>"Oh... I didn't know... I'm so sorry." I can tell from the way he looks at the moment, from the way his cheeks turn red, looking like hes about to laugh, that he doesn't mean it.<p>

"Whatever." Catriona gets up and pushes her chair in. She looks Kevin in his pale red eye, (Yes, I mean as in one, his hair is swept over the other). Her hand trails over to the syrup. Slowly but surely, she pours it over his head, and walks away.

And then the door slams shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Cat, open up!" I yell as I pound on the door. I watch as the scars on my hand pass by my head again and again... the blur only bringing me back to before the reaping.<p>

_She ran into the room. That girl. That nurse. I'm so lucky, to have someone like her. Serena... what do I tell her? _

_Serena wraps her arms around my neck. "I'll take care of Luna. I asked my mother and she said she wouldn't mind taking her in for the time being." And then I think to myself... _how long is that time being? What if I don't make it, what if I can't come back to hold Luna in my arms again? _"You have to try your hardest," she continued, "Platinum Cross would be nothing without you." _

_"Its one thing to try, its another thing to succeed," I say.  
>I smell the fragments of strawberry in her hair... that special shampoo she only uses for the reapings. <em>

_"You're the best of both worlds Archangel, you're strong and fit, handsome and are intelligent. The sponsers would be crazy if they didn't bet on you." _Bet on you_ those words... ick. "I can't lose you! Luna... can't lose you." _

_"I know... I-I will come home. Whether you like it or not." I give a sly smirk just to let her know I'm trying to make for a better moment. Her lips stroke my cheek and she runs her fingers through my hair. She looks at me one last time, and walks away with a wave.  
>"Serena." I say. She turns back. "You can trust me, I'm a doctor." She gives a large smile and a cute laugh as she rolls her eyes and runs to hug me. <em>

_"Good luck," she whispers in my ear, "see you soon." _

_"Ok," I say as her hand slips from mine, "May the odds be ever in my favor..." _

"Did you need something?" Catriona asks.

"I came to uhhhh bandage your hand." The roll of gauze, scissors, pins, wet wipes and lollipop jar slip in my arm a slight bit.

She motions me to come in, shutting the door behind and opening up the blinds. "You don't have to do this," she says as she extends her hand.

I unpackage a wipe and slide it over her wound, "Yes, I do. Its who I am."

"And who is that, exactly?"

"A doctor... you know, Platinum Cross?"

"Thats on the other side of town... and last I heard I wasn't allowed there."

"Now I run it though, and if you get back, you go there and tell them I sent you." I unroll some gauze and start wrapping it around her hand and wrist.

I can see she isn't so willing to tell me so, but does anyways. "I've always wanted to be a nurse... a doctor really. I love babies. I love the very touch of their scalp in my arms as I help the mother deliever. I tried... I really did... but then she died..." Her eyes start to leak tears.

"Who?"

"My mom... She was my first operation at that very clinic you now run... and I-I screwed up. I killed her and the baby... and your mentor banished me. He couldn't bare to see my face. My own father. He killed himself two months later, in case you didn't know"  
>I pin the gauze and unscrew the jar of lollipops. I hand her one. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I know how you feel."<p>

"You don't know anything." She pops her candy into her mouth and swishes it from side to side.

"He died, my father. Disappeared... along with my mother... right after Luna was born. My poor... poor sister...

"She needs me..." I whisper under my breath.

"Everyone needs you. I needed you. And you came."

"Doesn't mean I'll be back for Luna though."

"No. But it shows that you care."

And I remember the last words I told Serena. "Trust me, I'm a doctor..."

**First of all, yes that was indeed a train ride. Ummm... Kevin is blind. Just fyi! XD**

**OHHHHH And I had this amazing disclaimer... but its on my flash drive so Im not using it. Anyways, R&R! Hope I'll be able to update again soon. Hahaha. **

**p.s. Kira, PAUSE! :P (inside joke)**

**Oh yeah and I watch doctor who soooo if you watch it, you would know what line I got from that.**


	11. Holding My Breath

**District 6: Holding My Breath**

**Olivia Beth Mary's POV**

_Why? __**Why? WHY?**__ Fuuu_ is the only thing I could bring myself to think as I paced the inside of my room. _Yup, I'm screwed, _I think as I walk out to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Temmy, you almost done with that passage?" I asked my fatty acquaintance. Her large nose still seemed to be buried deep into the new chapter of my amazing story "Holding My Breath".

"Do you have anymore?" I see her dark eyes plead for my work.

"Not at the moment, but I can see what I can write tonight. You can read it at the capitol."

"Of course. So what brings you to the kitchen?"

"Just bored, needed to get out of my room and well... sit on something not meant for sitting on." That's when I notice, she's sitting on the counter, the white tile hidden by her butt. Her mouth draws open. "CASEY DIDN'T!" and I knew what she was reading. It was when Casey shoved frozen shrimp in Lila's bra... I adored that.

Temmy grabbed an apple and tossed it to me. "Get to work, lazy butt," is all she has to say.

I tried and tried again. But my writers block was getting to me. "I can't write this..." I say under my breath. "I need a new story... something different." And then it hit me.

"_Ollie, come on deary, we have a reaping to go to\." _

"_Of course, auntie!" Ollie called back._

_She brushes by her dog and down the stairwell to the grand gates. 'Don't let me down' she hears in her head. _

'_If you dare fail, I will rip your head off.' _

'_Ahahaha,' she hears the nasty school bully say, 'have fun…DYING.'_

_Ollie shakes her head and takes a deep breath._

_Her name is then called. Her auntie gives her a nasty sneer. "You'll never win." _

_Then auntie twists and turns as black shadows creep throughout her, her form changing into Darius, that boy who volunteered. His eyes glow with fury. His breathe drowns the noises out as he swings the blades in his hand. Ollie's head lands with a thud, and Darius' shaggy black hair is dappled with red. _

_He smirks. "Harsh, yes. Desperate, maybe so. Me, absolutely."_

_Then the cheering begins._

I fall back out of my chair and crawl to my bed. I use it to pull myself up and sit. I think about what I just saw, what I just heard creeping through my head. I never understood why these things came to me. I never understood why people I knew were thrown into something completely unlike them.

Darius wouldn't kill me… would he?

**Basil Silver's POV**

I sit next to Temmy as we eat dinner. I can tell she really wants to talk with someone. So I start, "Temmy, I like your shirt." I then point to the rabbit saying that she had a bad _hair_ day. I started to laugh.

Temmy lit up like a fire and cracked a smile, "Thanks, my dad bought it just last week from Pipers."

I could tell that was a lie, for I know how to lie, and that was not it.

My heart thumped, what do I say? And then she starts… "You two were so brave… volunteering like that." She glances at Darius and back to me. Her eyes gleam with perfectness… her soft hair floats in my hand… _WOAH!_ I think. _SNAP OUT OF IT DUDE!_ My sights go back to normal.

"Well, I wasn't going to let that 12 year old boy go in… I mean, it happened with my cousin, thank God she came home… but still." Darius gives her a smile and then dives back into the mashed potatoes and gravy. I reach for a roll.

"My brother… never is going into these games. Never," I mutter. "I couldn't stand to lose him because he's too young to understand how to fight his own battles. Just not happening…"

"At least you have a brother… I have no one, only my dad and my home schooling teacher. I'm never able to leave the house… ever." Olivia and I stare dumbfounded at what Temmy says. I understand why she wanted to talk so badly now…

Olivia finally speaks up, "My only friend is my sister."

"What about me?" Temmy asks.

"Before I met you," Olivia says with a smile.

For the first time, I feel like I have friends, I feel like I have people that can understand what I go through, people who aren't family. I feel like before I die, I'm in a good place… so I speak. "We need to stick together."

Temmy and Olivia glance at each other and back to me with giggles. "Ok."

Darius looks at me. "Why? What if I can join the Careers? They might have a better deal when it comes to supplies." Then he gets up out of his seat and turns to his room. "I'll think about it."

**There you have it, D6! I hope you guys don't mind I have **

**2 POV's this round**

**I've started the train rides**

**Thnx for the couple reviews from last time. I would appreciate some more but… I guess I can live FOR NOW(; **

**I know I haven't done any more questions and answers but I willlllll… maybe during the arena… idk how I'm going to start that back up. You know, how bout we just scratch that stuff… and ummm if you purchased something, you can still have it.**

**The new sponsor thing will just be you can buy something every 4 chapters and I have to approve of it… can't be to big… etc, etc. **

**SO YEAH. **

**Hope to update soon.**

**~Val, best friend of Detective Inspector Me (Skulduggery Pleasant)**

**PS just so I don't get in trouble for not disclaiming…**

**INTERIGATION ROOM:**

**Me: Wuts going on?**

**Detective Inspector me: Who are you and what do you want?**

**Me: I'm not Suzanne Collins and I want a grape tree. **

**That grape tree thing was from my friend… Nat… APartridgeInAGrapeTree… she's cool.**


End file.
